quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Melora Hardin
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Actress/Producer | yearsactive = 1977–present | spouse = Gildart Jackson (1997–present) | children = Rory Jackson (b. 2001) Piper Quincey Jackson (b. 2005) | character = Abigail Fuller | series = Quantum Leap | episodes = Trilogy Part II: For Your Love and Trilogy Part III:The Last Door | website = http://www.melora.com/ }} Melora Diane Hardin (born June 29, 1967) appears as Abagail Fuller in two episodes, best known for her roles as Jan Levenson on NBC's The Office and Trudy Monk on USA's Monk. Early life Hardin was born in Houston, Texas, the daughter of acting manager/coach and retired actress Diane (née Hill) and actor Jerry Hardin. She was raised in San Francisco, California, after her family moved there when she was 4 years old. She graduated from Sarah Lawrence College. Career 1970s-1990s Hardin started her acting career as the young star of the television series Thunder (1977–1978), and has appeared in over 70 movies and television programs since, including two 1981 Little House on the Prairie episodes (as Belinda Stevens in "The Reincarnation of Nellie", Parts 1 and 2) as well as playing Michele Pierson in the 1983 television movie Little House: Look Back to Yesterday. She starred as Baby in the short-lived 1988 television series Dirty Dancing (based on the 1987 film of the same name) and two 1992 episodes of Quantum Leap (as Abigail in "Trilogy," Parts 2 and 3). She co-starred in the 1990 dancing movie Lambada as Sandy. She appeared in Absolute Power (1997) as Christy Sullivan and played Ross Gellar's dirty talking love interest in season 1 episode 15 of Friends. She was also originally cast in Back to the Future as Jennifer Parker, but was re-cast after Eric Stoltz (the original Marty McFly) was let go. Hardin was deemed too tall to star alongside Michael J. Fox. 2000s-present Melora starred in the 2000-2001 series Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family, and 2004-2009 she played the recurring role of Trudy Monk, the title character's deceased wife, on the USA Network series Monk. She also appeared on the series NCIS as former Petty Officer Erin Toner in the episode "The Curse". In 2005, Hardin portrayed Linda Evans in Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure, a fictionalized television movie based on the creation and behind the scenes production of the 1980s prime time soap opera Dynasty.[http://tv.nytimes.com/2005/01/01/arts/television/01heff.html Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure: If You've Got It, Flaunt It: ABC Trumpets an 80's Hit by Virginia Heffernan, NYTimes.com, January 1, 2005, accessed February 26, 2009.][http://www.der-denver-clan.de/de/dynasty_behind.207.html Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure: Credits, Der-denver-clan.de, first accessed February 27, 2009.] Hardin played former corporate manager Jan Levenson on The Office since the show's debut in 2005 until 2011. Hardin later appeared in the 2006 film Thank You for Smoking, and appears in Hannah Montana: The Movie as Robby Ray's (Billy Ray Cyrus's) love interest. The film premiered on April 10, 2009. She played the role of Fantine in the Hollywood Bowl's concert of Les Misérables in Summer 2008. Melora also appeared in several episodes of the popular web show, Elevator, on YouTube. Hardin made her Broadway theatre debut as Roxie Hart in the revival of Chicago: The Musical on December 29, 2008. She stayed with the show until February 12, 2009.[http://www.playbill.com/news/article/123303.html "Office" Star Hardin to Make Broadway Debut in Chicago, Playbill.com, accessed 2012-11-29] Hardin was cast as a major character in the NBC drama Outlaw, playing a powerful senior partner of an elite law firm, and the main love interest to the series' protagonist, played by Jimmy Smits.Melora Hardin Joins NBC's New 'Outlaw', by Nellie Andreeva, Deadline.com, 2012-11-29. Singing career Melora played a nightclub singer in Disney's The Rocketeer (1991), where she can be heard singing "Begin the Beguine". She also played a major role in the TV movie Tower of Terror, where she sings "Boy of My Dreams." Hardin sang the National Anthem at the season opening hockey games of the NHL's Anaheim Ducks on October 13, 2010, and the Phoenix Coyotes on October 16, 2010. She also sang the Star Spangled Banner at the Dover International Speedway for the AAA 400 on October 2, 2011. References External links * Official site * Melora Hardin on MySpace * One on One with Melora Hardin * * * Melora Hardin at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actresses Category:Guest Stars Category:1967 birthsCategory:Living people